Hooked On You: An Emma & Hook romance
by Seamstress4theband
Summary: When Emma and Hook find themselves irrefutably attracted to each other, they give in to temptation. But what happens when real feelings enter the mix?
1. Chapter 1

This is based after an episode in Season 2, when Hook goes to the hospital in Storybrooke after fighting with Gold and shooting Belle.

Chapter 1

Emma's guilt was overtaking her as she walked down the street of Storybrooke, not paying attention to the traffic. She stepped out into road, walking toward Granny's for a quick lunch. A car screeched to a halt, swerving to avoid her, and Emma jumped out of the way, wakening to reality.

"Emma, what are you doing? Are you okay?" yelled Snow, getting out of the car to make sure her daughter was alright.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't paying attention," said Emma, faking a smile. "Where did you get the car?"

"Borrowing it from Grumpy. He's been busy in the mines, so he hasn't needed it recently," replied Snow. "So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," said Emma.

There was a reason she didn't want to tell her mom the truth, and it stemmed from a deep shame buried weeks ago. Now that Hook was back in the hospital, Emma knew that at any moment he could spill the story of their brief romance. At the same time, she still wanted him against all odds, even though she hated his facetious nature and his evil tendencies. When she visited him, and saw him bruised and battered, she felt pity but something stronger stirred within. Emma brushed it off as a strange crush. But she couldn't stop thinking about their time in the giant's den.

After she had left Hook chained up in the treasure room, she started to climb down the bean stock. But then she paused and started climbing back, sauntering back to Hook.

"You know what, maybe you're right. Maybe I can trust you," she said, smiling.

"Just like I said, love. Now unchain me, please," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't think I will," she said, and walked confidently toward him, pinning him against a wall of gold. Before he knew what was happening, she kissed him fiercely. "Men like you are all the same. They say 'you can trust me' and then they turn around and run to wherever the treasure is," she hissed in his ear. "You don't care. You never will."

For a moment, he looked intensely at her, his blue eyes, lined with black, smoldering and yet he looked her over curiously. "Whatever you say, gorgeous," he said and grabbed her toward him by the waist. Their lips met and they kissed hungrily, running hands over each others bodies, Hooks chains rattling. He lifted her up and sat her down on a smaller mound of gold close by, and she straddled his waist. She bit his lip a little and he groaned, pulling her closer. Their breathing got heavier as they felt each others bodies pressed hard against each other.

"You are a saucy little minx," he whispered in her ear. She untied his belt and…

Emma blushed, thinking of what happened after that. And after all that, she had put her clothes back on, and left him there still chained up and yelling at her to free him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To say 'panic attack' was minor in comparison to what Emma was feeling now. She had just learned that the one man she had ever been really in love with, Neal, was the son of Gold, one of her greatest enemies, well frenemies, and that Neal also was from the Enchanted Forest.

She had to take a break from her family, now even more extended than before. Not only that, but add in that Neal, aka Baelfire, had a fiancé, and everything just got much more complicated. Would this outside woman Tamara try to become Henry's new mom once she married Neal?

Emma left her apartment and headed out into the woods. When she used to live in cities, back in the real world, she had never been fond of nature. But since all her adventures in Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest, she began to go into the woods to find a sense of calm, a sense of relief within the quietude of nature. She sat down in the roots of a tree, breathing slowly, trying to relax. She couldn't let all this craziness get to her head.

Okay, thought Emma, this isn't working. Even though she did her best to meditate, she still couldn't stop thinking about Neal. She was still inevitably in love with him, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. Feeling around in her purse, she located her object of desire.

"Aha," she said aloud, pulling out a flask filled with whiskey. She took a long sip, and then lowered the flask. "Ah what the hell," she then said, and took a much longer sip. She shook it, and nothing swished inside, so she held it upside down. Nothing came out. "Looks like a fun evening is ahead me," she said, holding back a hiccup.

She heard a twig snap and all at once she was up on her feet with her gun out of its holster.

"Who's there," she said.

No answer.

Before she could say another word, she felt hands cover her eyes. Spooked, she shot her pistol into the sky.

"Guess who," said a silky voice in her ear.

"Damn it, Hook, you scared the hell out of me," said Emma.

"You're easy to scare then, lovey," said Hook, coming into her view. His outfit was tattered, and he still had bruises and cuts from his most recent battles with Gold.

"You look great," said Emma, "you know there's this thing in this world called a shower. You should test it out."

"I know you can't resist me, don't pretend lassie," he said, moving forward toward her.

Emma shoved him backwards, and he tripped over the tree roots, sprawling on to the ground ungracefully.

"Do you want to know the real reason I slept with you Hook?" she said.

"No, not really," he replied.

"Good," she said. And then it hit – the whiskey had been absorbed and she felt it run through her veins like a delicious poison. She lowered herself onto his level, lying down on top of him, and kissed him lightly. "Hi."

"Someone's had too much rum," he said, tossing her to the side.

"Whiskey. I'm half American, remember? Americans drinks whiskey," she said, giggling a little.

"What is an American?" he asked. "Slang in this world for wench?"

Before she knew what she was doing, she slapped him hard across the cheek and watched a red mark grow on his face. He drew his sword, but she kicked it out of his hand, and then waved his hook away when he tried to draw it toward her face.

"You know I'm a better fighter," she said, swaying a little.

"You would make an incredible pirate," he said, and then kissed her feverishly. She dropped her gun in surprise, and they stood there, alone in the forest, kissing while their surroundings grew darker with the end of the sunset.

"I really don't like you," she said, breaking off the kiss.

"I would kill you if I could," he responded.

She started feeling a little light-headed, and drooped over the tree trunk.

"It's been a while since I've had that much to drink," she said. "My ex-boyfriend is in town and it turns out that he is – " she stopped talking, realizing that Hook didn't know Gold was still alive.

"I'll take you home," said Hook.

"Who knew you could be decent," muttered Emma.

Hook walked her as far as the edge of the forest, but when they neared the town, he edged back.

"This is as far as I can go for now," he said and gave her one last look with a little longing, wandering back into the depth of the woods. Emma made her way, stumbling a little, back to her apartment, and collapsed on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neal is dead.

Those words echoed through Emma's mind, haunting her during the ship's journey to Neverland. In the search for her son, she had joined up with Regina, Gold, and her parents for the voyage ahead. Ah yes, and one more person who would complicate the situation: Hook.

She hadn't seen Hook intimately since their time together in the forest, after which she buried her shame once again deep down. And then, before Neal fell through the portal to his death, she and Neal had finally expressed their love for one another. But he was dead. And now all she wanted was to find her son, to protect him from the grasp of Peter Pan.

Sitting below deck, she curled up on a cot, trying to stave off dark thoughts. She wanted to kill Owen and Tamara, to torture them so thoroughly that their screams would make it all the way to Storybrooke. Cold, mean revenge. And yet, she knew that she couldn't – her heart would clouden with blackness like Regina's had when she became the Evil Queen. Her mother, Snow White, had taught her that lesson well.

Footsteps sounded from the staircase, and Emma faced toward the ship's wall so she wouldn't have to deal with whoever it was.

"I had no idea you were in love with Baelfire," said a voice she recognized as Hook's. But he spoke in a gentler tone than usual.

"I thought I'd given him up too," said Emma, brushing away a tear, still not turning toward Hook so she could hide her emotions. "Turns out when you have a kid with a guy, you never really stop loving them."

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and looked over to see Hook sitting down beside her on the cot.

"Aren't you supposed to be a pirate? Rape, pillage, plunder. I think you're failing to fall into your stereotype," said Emma.

"Now don't rush to any conclusions," said Hook a little playfully. "You've been down here a while, so here's the update – we're offshore of Neverland. Safe here for now, avoiding detection from the Lost Boys, but who knows how long that will last. They'll want to know what we're doing here. Me and Peter Pan, we aren't exactly chummy."

"No surprises there," said Emma icily.

"See, you're already feeling better. Taunting me as per usual. Cheer up, miss, there will be many a battle ahead and we all know how you love to fight," returned Hook.

Emma just groaned, but in truth her spirits were indeed lighter in Hook's company.

"Got any rum?" she said, smiling for the first time in days.

"You know how to get a man excited," he said, grinning. Not taking his eyes off of her, he reached over to a barrel by the side of the cot. As he threw aside the lid, a couple bottles rolled out. "I'm always well-stocked. Brought some of this Storybrooke crap you call whiskey too, although I don't have a taste for it."

"Where is everyone else?" asked Emma suspiciously. "Or have they already walked the plank, captain?"

"Swabbing the deck, loading the canons, serving me graciously. No, they're plotting. Well, more like arguing. Remind me never to act on a crew with Regina or Rumpelstiltskein ever again. I would slit his throat if it didn't sign my own death sentence," he said in reply.

Emma laughed a little, and Hook flashed her a devilish smile.

"You know, he is kind of like my father-in-law. Ish," said Emma.

"Good luck with that," replied Hook.

He was sitting close to her now, and she could feel a spark of electricity running through the air, a desire almost palpable, nearly tangible enough to taste. He passed her a bottle of rum and she opened it.

"Time for you to drink the real beverage of pirates. A pirates life for you, matey," said Hook, pushing her a little in a teasing manner. She pushed back a little harder and he spread his hands out in a sign of mercy. She chugged a shots worth, and handed the bottle back to him.

"Alcohol always gets us in trouble," she said flirtatiously.

They spent the next hour drinking from the bottle, singing songs from pirate lore and Emma's world – he particularly liked her rendition of "Yellow Submarine."

"What the bloody hell is a submarine?" asked Hook.

"A ship that's underwater. Well, it's more scientific than that, but essentially it's a giant metal ship that can stay underwater for a really long time," she said.

"That's actually mad. Completely mad. What would you want to do underwater."

But Emma broke off the conversation by kissing him. He kissed back, but then Emma stopped.

"I can't do this. I just lost the love of my life and now I'm kissing a pirate," she said.

"You kissed me," he said, under his breath.

"Well you keep getting me drunk and – "

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her again, fervently. But he stopped immediately when someone began to descend the staircase. Emma separated from Hook quickly, stumbling a little as she got up from the cot.

Mary Margaret stuck her head out from around the corner.

"Hook, it's your turn to watch guard. The rest of us are going to rest for a while, then we'll switch off turns," she said.

As Hook followed Mary Margaret up to the deck, he gave Emma one last look, winking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So Peter Pan is really evil? Man, J.M. Barrie got it wrong…" said Emma to Mary Margaret.

The group – Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Gold, and Hook – were packing up provisions for their journey into the woods of Neverland in search for Henry. They had managed to get Hook's ship ashore in an uninhabited area of the island, on the northern most point, according to Hook.

Mary Margaret just gave her a puzzled look. "Who?" she asked.

"Ah, forget it. He was probably a Lost Boy or something.." mumbled Emma. She turned to Hook, "By any chance is there a fairy named Tinkerbell that hangs around Peter Pan?"

"I've heard rumours," replied Hook darkly. He then addressed the group: "If we get into any trouble, we'll have to come back aboard and steer out toward Skull Rock. We're about eight kilometers away from the spot right now."

Regina smiled a little maliciously. "I think Gold and I can handle it," she said. Gold looked at her warily, clearly not comfortable to be working with her.

"Your magic won't work here. The only sort of magic that's useful here is pixie dust, and it's hard to come by. Pixies are allies of Pan and the Lost Boys, so the only way to get dust is to steal it," said Hook.

Regina frowned, but didn't say anything. David and Mary Margaret, however, looked relieved at this news. Hook pulled a map from his pocket and pored over it.

"We'll head south by foot to reach Mermaid Lagoon by tomorrow. I'll warn you again – don't be messin' with them, let me do the talking. They'll know what's been going on around the island, but a bargain will have to be stuck for information. Devilish creatures, the lot of them. But useful if handled correctly," he said, glancing at Emma. She glared at him after comprehending his double meaning.

Each group member grabbed a pack and climbed down a rope ladder to the base of the ship.

"What if someone finds the ship?" asked David as they walked toward the woods.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," said Hook, "Most of the pirates are gone from here now, so it would seem strange to the Lost Boys and Natives if it was found."

They hiked in silence through endless woods and beach, Hook checking his compass to ascertain direction. Around mid-afternoon, they cooked some generic-looking fish that Hook had caught in a net in the morning and had a brief lunch. After, they continued on their way for a couple of hours, but when the sun began to set, Gold propositioned that they make camp. Stopping at a point near the beach, the group unpacked, set up tents, and created a fire.

"Will anyone see the smoke?" asked David as they all sat by the fire, eating leftover fish.

Emma was distracted as she watched the glowing sunset, the pink and purple hues giving the land a more enchanting appearance. She felt like a lost girl herself here.

"We're far enough away from The Lost Boys' camp and Cannibal Cove," replied Hook.

Emma nearly choked on her water. "Wait, there's cannibals here?"

"Don't worry, they'll only eat you if they track your scent," said Hook, smiling crookedly at her.

"That's not funny," said Mary Margaret. "No one is going to eat my daughter while I'm around."

This time Hook nearly choked on the rum he was drinking, making Emma blush heavily.

After the sun set, Gold, Regina, and Emma's parents headed off to their tents, but Emma and Hook remained by the fire.

"What if we never find Henry?" she said bleakly.

"We'll probably die trying," he replied.

Emma took that in, not responding for a moment.

"Why are you even helping us? Now that we're back in Neverland, shouldn't you leave to go gadding about killing Lost Boys and fighting maniacal pixies?" she said.

"Ye of little faith. Let's just say, I'm trying to make up for one of my greatest mistakes," said Hook.

"That's all I'm gonna get?" Emma said curiously. But one look at Hook's distanced expression, shutting out eye contact, deterred any advances in this conversation. "I guess I should say thanks."

"You don't have to," said Hook, now looking toward her, his silhouette only visible by the flickering flames of the fire. She moved closer. He leaned in slowly, and kissed her, this time patiently and smoothly. For the first time, she actually had butterflies in her stomach as she kissed him back. He brought her closer, and she sat on his lap, their lips meeting again and again, the kissing deepening. But he stopped before it got into heavier territory.

"Good night, Emma Swan," he said, and bid her goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mermaid's Lagoon

"We're nearly there," said Hook to the others, pointing south toward the bay. The lagoon glistened by sunlight, but storm clouds gathered on the horizon, menacing and threatening.. He led them down a rocky cliff to the sea, waves crashing below them.

"I would suggest going no further.. I'll deal with these lasses on my own," said Hook.

"No way, I'm coming too," said Emma.

"Fine then, but you've been warned," replied Hook. Mary Margaret gave Emma a worried look.

"It's okay, mom, I know how to handle monsters. Plenty of practice," she said.

As the two separated from the larger group, Hook offered Emma his hand as they clambered down jagged rocks, but she dismissed it.

"I can take care of myself," she reiterated. Right after she spoke, she tripped over a thick branch and landed on the edge of a rock. Blood seeped out a scratch and she cursed, glaring at Hook.

"I think you jinxed yourself, love," he said. "Want me to clean you up with some more of my fine rum?"

"No, thanks," muttered Emma, glaring.

The sandy shore lay before them now, but no mermaids were in sight in the bay.

"Where are they?" asked Emma

As an answer, Hook waded into the water, up to his knees. He held out his hand, telling Emma to stop where she was. There was a swirling current in the water, and then the creatures appeared. Emma stared – they were beautiful.

"Oooh Hook, we haven't had the pleasure in a long time," said a blonde one that looked like a supermodel, raising herself to his level so that part of her sparkling tail shone just beneath the surface of the water.

"Ladies, ladies, one at a time," said Hook as they surrounded him. Emma scoffed from behind him on shore, and their heads turned sharply to her, looking with beady eyes.

"Who is this?" asked a brunette with violet eyes and pale skin, crawling up on shore. "Did you bring us a new girl?" Emma backed away uneasily, taking out her pistol.

"No, she is mine. I have something better for you girls," he said and took a small black case out of his pocket. Dangling it in front of them, they dove eagerly, trying to snatch it away. "You'll get your treasure as soon as I get my information."

"What do you want to know?" said the blonde, nestling up to his side, trying to unbutton his shirt. Emma looked away awkwardly, wishing she hadn't come.

"Where is Peter Pan keeping the kid?" he asked, not paying attention to their sexual advances.

"Oh that," said a redhead with bright green eyes, "that's not very interesting."

"Tell me," said Hook, and he grabbed her, bringing a knife up to the mermaid's throat. Mermaids hissed from all sides as the redhead slashed at him. Emma was about to suggest that maybe threatening them wasn't the greatest of ideas when the brunette spoke.

"Hangman's Tree," she said, looking at him with a violent intent.

"See, wasn't that easy?" he said. Letting the redhead go, he threw the mysterious case to the blonde, who caught it with one hand.

Then, before Emma could do anything, he was attacked by a couple of the mermaids. His shoulder received a nasty gash from one before he could bring his sword out of its scabbard. Without thinking, Emma shot at one of them, the bullet grazing her cheek. The mermaids shrieked at this, but disappeared before Hook could suffer any more violence. Emma rushed out into the water to help Hook, but he yelled at her to go back to shore.

"What the hell were you bloody thinking?" he yelled at her. "The Lost Boys will have heard that!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rainstorm

Hook ran back toward the beach, grabbing Emma by the wrist, pulling her along toward the cliff face.

"Let go of me," she hissed at him.

"We have't hurry, love. The Lost Boys are going to come after us. And you can't expect the mermaids to keep their bloody mouths shut," said Hook, not letting go of her wrist. They climbed quickly up the cliff face, rushing into the forest.

The storm hit, rain pouring down from a thundering sky. Emma searched around for her parents, but they were gone.

"Where are they?" she asked frantically.

"I don't know if you want to hear it," mumbled Hook.

"Tell me!" yelled Emma, her hair and clothes soaked through.

"They've been taken by the Lost Boys," he said, not looking her in the eyes.

Emma hastened into the forest, jumping over brambles of tree roots, Hook hurrying after her.

"Emma, stop. We have to hide. If you want to save your parents, we have to outthink the boys and Pan" called out Hook.

Her tears blended with the rain falling down her face, and she halted, kneeling into the mud, suddenly sobbing. Hook stopped behind her hesitantly, not knowing whether to comfort her or let her alone.

"I've lost everyone. Bae, Henry, and now my parents," she cried.

Hook knelt down beside her, and held her against him, kissing her forehead.

"Sweetheart, I don't mean to be an ass, but we really have to go," he said quietly.

Emma got back up, nodding. Then she slapped Hook, fiercely.

"You are an ass. What the hell did those mermaids mean 'a new girl.' What are you sex slaver or something? You are a sick, disgusting person, and I hate you," she screamed.

Slamming him against a tree, she pushed her lips against his, kissing, feeling his hot body tense against her. He grabbed her and lifted her up against him, laying her down on a bed of moss. Tearing off her wet clothes, he kissed every inch of her body, feeling her conform to the curves of his.

"I hate you too," he said.


End file.
